Afrodisiaco
by nachi123
Summary: La habitación de repente adquirió un ligero tinte rosáceo, comenzó a hacer calor y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Mientras Sakura se quitaba la capa de Akatsuki y jadeaba tras sentir ese cosquilleo se preguntó que mierda era ese veneno que por error había dejado caer.


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TRAMA DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

 **SINO AL MASASHI KISHIMOTO, AUNQUE ESO YA LO SABE TODO EL MUNDO**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ES DE CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, SI NO ES DE TU AGRADA FUERA DE AQUÍ**

 **HAGO ESTO IN FINES DE LUCRO... AUNQUE ALGÚN DÍA SÉ QUE ME PAGARAN POR ESTO**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, A LEER**

* * *

 **Afrodisiaco**

* * *

 **La habitación de repente adquirió un ligero tinte rosáceo, comenzó a hacer calor y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Mientras Sakura se quitaba la capa de Akatsuki y jadeaba tras sentir ese cosquilleo se preguntó que mierda era ese veneno que por error había dejado caer.**

* * *

No tenía reloj, pero tampoco necesitaba de uno para saber que nuevamente estaba llegando tarde a su entrenamiento con Sasori. Todos los días por algún u otro motivo, siempre tenía que hacer esperar al pelirrojo como mínimo unos cinco minutos antes de aparecer apurada en una nube de humo y enfrentarse a la furiosa mirada del que se suponía que ahora era su compañero y mentor.

― _No me gusta esperar, ni ser esperado ―_ Sakura se sabía ese refrán suyo en mente, cuerpo y alma ya que no había noche en que despertara sin dolor muscular, producido al resistirse a los hilos de chakra que le imponía Sasori como castigo. En una ocasión él la había tachado de masoquista, acusándola de paso de llegar tarde adrede para hacerlo enojar, pero la verdad era que se le hacía difícil dejar atrás ciertas costumbres y manías, como llegar tarde a sus entrenamientos y misiones donde daba por supuesto que su sensei y compañeros también lo harían.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta de madera que mantenía un letrero con la inscripción de "Laboratorio 3" en ella. Despojando su mente de los recuerdos del equipo 7, Sakura abrió la puerta y entró.

La estancia era pequeña siendo llenada en su mayoría por varios estantes donde si no guardaban piezas de marioneta o filosas armas, estaban llenadas de vasos y frascos de distintos, con extrañas sustancias dentro. Apartando eso, solo se hallaba además una mesa metálica con utensilios de química, más frascos con sustancias extrañas, dos sillas a un costado de la mesa y por un extraño motivo, un paraguas.

Era el laboratorio personal de Sasori, que aunque no era preciosamente un científico o doctor si tenía grandes habilidades como pocionista, sobre todo si de venenos se hablaba, así que para la fabricación de armas para sus marionetas, aparte del taller que le había condicionado, Akatsuki le había proporcionado ese pequeño espacio para que trabajara en paz. Dicho espacio Sasori había decidido compartirlo con Sakura, para que la chica tuviera lo justo y necesario para que aprendiera a elaborar distintos tipos de venenos y antídotos a su vez.

Por eso mismo se hallaba allí en esos instantes en lugar de correr por su alma para encontrarse con el Akasuna. Llevaba una semana elaborando un veneno el cual ella nunca había escuchado hasta el momento que Sasori se lo había enseñado, muy difícil de elaborar y que tardaba hasta días en hacer caer a la víctima, el veneno una vez inyectado era casi imposible de purgar en una persona.

Lo que hacia aquel liquido inyectable era horrible, una tortura que se extendía desde fiebres altas, ataques de epilepsia, vómitos, alucinaciones entre otros. Era sencillamente cruel usar el veneno incluso contra los enemigos, pero Sasori había considerado que era necesario aprendiera más sobre ese tipo de _armas_.

Solo esperaba que no la tuviera que usar en cuanto comenzara a salir a misiones.

Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó la pequeña caja de madera donde contenía la botella de vidrio, había puesto toda su dedicación en él y no quería que por cualquier desliz su trabajo se fuera a la basura. A lo mejor si había hecho el trabajo correctamente, Sasori fuera condescendiente con su castigo.

Con la mirada perdida y su mente viajando en viejos recuerdos que se suponía ni siquiera debía rememorar, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Quizá, si no hubiera estado tan desconcentrada en lo que hacía, no hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies y la capa de Akatsuki que aún no acostumbraba a llevar.

Su codo golpeó la mesa, dándole uno de esos dolores que solo se podía comparar con una descarga de corriente. Impulsiva como era, su primera reacción a ese infernal dolor, fue empujar la mesa con su otro brazo soltando sin querer el paquete que tenía en manos.

Nuevamente, aún conservaba costumbres y manías, otras de ella era ser terriblemente imprudente de sus actos.

―¡Ay, no! ― Cuando Sakura vio la caja dar varias vueltas sobre sí misma no perdió tiempo y en unos reflejos solos propios en ninjas, saltó y estiró los brazos, agarrando la caja solo un segundo antes de que esta se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sakura suspiró aliviada, había salvado su veneno y solo con un raspón en la barbilla al caer al piso como consecuencia. Abrazó la cajita contra su pecho y se arrodilló en el piso, pensando en que si se llegaba a quebrar el frasquito su cordura se iría con él. A lo que no prestó atención fue que cuando atajó la caja, ella chocó su espalda contra uno de los estantes produciendo un muy ligero temblor. Escuchó un chasquido, y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al adivinar lo que había ocurrido. Volteó lentamente, viendo con horror los fragmentos de vidrios que antes había sido un pequeño frasco mientras que el contenido de este se esparcía en el piso.

― _Ahora si de ley Sasori me matará_ ―pensó Sakura mientras palidecía.

Rápida como un rayo se paró para recoger el desastre que había hecho, al menos a ver si podía salvar algo de esa sustancia. Pero cuando regresó con la escoba, recogedor, otro frasquito de vidrio y un trapito para exprimir hasta la última gota del líquido, descubrió que este se había evaporado en el aire.

―¿Pero cómo es posible que se halla secado tan rápido? ―Sakura cayó de rodillas y protestó por su mala suerte. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

De repente se le volvió más difícil respirar, sintiendo el aire más pesado comenzó a inhalar más profundo llegando a jadear. La temperatura comenzó a subir, no solo en el cuarto sino en el cuerpo de Sakura quien desesperada a la subida de calor, se quitó en medio de temblores la capa de Akatsuki y pegó su espalda al frío metal de la mesa.

―¿Qué me está pasando? ―balbució a la vez que sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse solos y un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo entero. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su lado y aunque intentaba concentrarse en un punto en específico, el matiz violáceo que decoraba el sitio la hacía pensar más bien en que estaba drogada.

Dragada… envenenada… El frasco y el líquido evaporado.

Joder, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese maldito veneno?

.

Sasori frunció el ceño y se levantó de la roca donde había estado sentado unos cuarenta y siete minutos. Consideraba que ya había esperado de más y que en realidad hace mucho su paciencia había expirado.

Fue al cuarto de ella y sin reparo abrió la puerta de trancazo con intenciones de sorprenderla, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrarla. Más molesto todavía, cerró la puerta. Si no se hallaba en su cuarto, debía de estar en los laboratorios ya que la Haruno no tenía permitido ir a ninguna otra habitación de la base sin él u otro miembro de Akatsuki a parte del área de entrenamiento.

Pensó que esa mocosa no tenía ninguna consideración por el tiempo de los demás, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿No aparecer en toda la tarde y hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo? Pues se iba a enterar. Había sido muy condescendiente con ella a comparación de cómo habría actuado con cualquier otro compañero, Deidara por ejemplo. Pero hoy había alcanzado su límite y si Sakura pensaba que ya de por si era sádico en sus entrenamientos o enseñanzas es que no lo había conocido bien.

Como la vez anterior abrió la puerta de golpe, siendo recibido por una cortina de humo malva, junto con la imagen de una pelirrosa tumbada sobre la capa de Akatsuki y recostada contra la mesa del laboratorio, temblando como una hoja y con las mejillas sonrojadas. La misma ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, puesto que llevaba lo ojos fuertemente cerrado y respiraba con fuerza.

La furia dio paso al desconcierto.

―…¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó Sasori con una ceja arqueada, pero Sakura no le escuchó, más concentrada al parecer en los breves espasmos que recorría en su cuerpo.

Intrigado, el pelirrojo caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Con dedos fríos tomó la barbilla de ella y la sacudió un poco.

―Ey, Haruno… ―Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos con pesadez, encontrando dos orbes ámbar que la abrasaban como si estuviera en medio de las llamas.

Sakura gimió sonoramente y Sasori la soltó por impulso. Casi que espantando, observó como Sakura primero caía torpemente al suelo, y luego se incorporaba hasta quedar recostada en la mesa.

―¿Sa-sasori? ―dijo en un suspiro Sakura, intentando despabilarse―. ¿E-eres tú?

―Levántate ―Sasori se puso de pie a esperas de que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, pero esta al verla desde su posición solo se encogió más sobre sí misma y tembló―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Para Sakura las palabras de Sasori se escuchaban a la lejanía, ronca pero seductoras. Se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido, ¿Desde cuándo Sasori se le antojaba sexy?

Kami sama, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Alzo la mirada hacia su maestro y pidió en una mirada llena de súplica que la auxiliara.

―Y-yo… no sé qué me pasa ―explicó Sakura como pudo, ignorando como mejor podía ese maldito picor por todo su cuerpo―. Creo que es-estoy envenenada, pe-pero no conozco ningún veneno que tenga estos efectos.

―¿Cómo que envenenada? ―no pudo evitar sobresaltarse Sasori. Si la Haruno había sido tan tonta como para probar cualquiera de sus venenos, o si torpemente había pisado o tirado uno de los inhalantes…

Sakura gimió mortificada.

―Tu-tumbé por accidentes una de tus pócimas ―confirmó sus temores Sakura―. Sasori, ha-hace calor. Necesito… necesito…

Pero la chica no terminaba por decir que necesitaba. Sasori miró a su alrededor, intentando saber qué tipo de veneno había tumbado ella, esperaba que la pelirrosa no se hubiera intoxicando con algo grave, pues no contaba con todos los ingredientes para los antídotos de alguna de sus pociones más venenosas. Su vista de repente se topó con el frasquito roto.

Los cabos sueltos se unieron y Sasori supo cuáles eran los _efectos_ que estaba sufriendo Sakura.

―No estas envenenada, no en el término convencional al menos ―Sasori echó una ojeada a Sakura, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante la intensidad de esos ojos verdes, aún más sabiendo el porqué de ello.

―¿En-entonces porque siento que me estoy muriendo? ―la voz de Sakura sonó desesperada. Comenzaba a perder el poco control que todavía quedaba y no entendía porque Sasori daba tantas largas al asunto, precisamente él, que se la jactaba de ser tan directo.

―Es un afrodisiaco, uno muy potente a decir verdad ―.

―¿¡Y por qué carajo tienes un afrodisiaco ahí escondido!? ―Sakura intentó gritar pero solo salió una exclamación ahogada. En esos momentos estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para sorprenderse o avergonzarse de que su compañero tuviera algo así en su cuarto. Por Kami, ¡Era una maldita marioneta! ¿Qué excitación podía sentir alguien que seguramente ni pene tenía?

Sasori bufó, contrariado por el mal carácter de ella.

―En misiones, muchas veces hay que saber cómo persuadir a las personas sin recorrer a la violencia. Como kunoichi presumo que te habrán enseñado algunos métodos de aquellos, Haruno ―.

Las mejillas de Sakura no se sonrojaron más porque no pudieron, pero miró a Sasori con una expresión muy cercana de la vergüenza, que fácilmente se podía confundir con otro tipo de expresión. Sasori ignorando es pequeño detalle, estiró sus labios en una sonrisa cínica.

―¿Tu formación también se encuentra incompleta en ese aspecto, Haruno?

Maldito.

―¡Claro que sé toda esa mierda de la seducción! ―en teoría lo sabía, al menos―.

―Al parecer no, ya que no sabe los efectos que causa un afrodisiaco ―respondió divertido y esperando la próxima respuesta lanzada de Sakura.

―¿Y por qué demonios querría yo saber de drogas sexuales? ―chilló Sakura, afincando las uñas en sus propios muslos, en un intento desesperado de que el dolor reemplazara la sensación que sentía en… todo su maldito cuerpo.

―¿Quizá para saber cómo contrarrestar sus efectos? ―anotó Sasori otro punto a su favor. Sakura bajó la cabeza dándose por vencida, ya de por si era difícil ganarle a Sasori en una discusión, y en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en darle una respuesta cortante.

―Yo… yo… ―tragó seco. Kami, incluso la fricción del piso y de la mesa comenzaba a hacer estragos contra su piel―. ¿Cuál el an-antídoto de esto?

Tenía que haber un antídoto, se estaba volviendo loca por solamente respirar. No digamos hablar o mantener la mirada fija en Sasori, que cada vez que pasaba su vista de su cuerpo a sus ojos sentía una nueva oleada de esa maldita sensación.

Sin saber porque, Sasori se relamió los labios.

―Haruno, la función de un afrodisiaco es despertar sexualmente las personas. En este caso, este está diseñado para que actué hasta que la persona llegué al éxtasis, claro, dependiendo de la cantidad a la que haya sido expuesta ―Sasori echó una mirada a la atmosfera rosácea del lugar. Sakura seguramente había estado respirando de esa esencia por al menos una hora.

Pese a su situación Sakura no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

Él estaba hablando de… que ella tenía que… ¿En serio?

―¿Tú quieres que yo…?

―…Te dejaré sola para que puedas encargarte del problema ―Sasori ignoró la expresión de Sakura, mientras abría las ventilas del cuarto para para que el aire se metiera y lo purificara, después se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de marcharse―. Búscame cuando ya hayas terminado con tu asunto. Recuerda que aún me debes el entrenamiento y…

―¡Espera, yo no…!

―No me vas a decir que nunca en tu vida te has masturbado, Haruno ―Sasori volteó a verle desde el umbral desde la puerta de tal manera, que Sakura sintió un deseo profundo, pero de meterle una patada.

―¡No es eso! ―se escandalizó. Sasori se le quedó mirando intrigantemente preguntando un mudo "¿Entonces?". Sakura se mordió el labio realmente apenada, debatiéndose entre guardar silencio o hablar.― Nunca he logrado llegar a…

Las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca. Comenzaba a considerar la opción de volverse loca antes de contarle de su vida sexual al Akasuna, afortunada o desafortunadamente Sasori era alguien bastante listo y perceptivo.

―¿Nunca has logrado llegar al orgasmo tu sola? ―Sakura quiso morirse en ese momento―. Bueno, no es algo realmente malo, hay un pequeño porcentaje de mujeres que nunca llegan a sentir uno.

Eso no lo quería escuchar Sakura en esos momentos.

―¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

Sasori consideró la posibilidad por unos instantes. Realmente podía dejar a Sakura como estaba, después de todo ella había sido la torpe y la que se había metido solita en ese problema, no tenía por qué ayudarla en conclusión. Pero por otro lado se suponía que era su maestro, quien debía de enseñarle todo lo necesario para que fuera una mejor ninja y ayudarle en otros aspectos también… además y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer la mirada suplicante de ella se le hacía extrañamente difícil de rechazar.

Sasori suspiró.

―Debería dejarte así por castigo a tu imprudencia ―Sakura jadeó y arqueó las cejas, en una mirada que trasmitía tanta lástima que hizo a Sasori sonreír, solo para asustar un poco a Sakura―. Sígueme.

―A…¿A dónde? ―preguntó Sakura mientras hacía esfuerzos por levantarse. Al tercer intento finalizo se puso de pies, y temblorosa comenzó a caminar utilizando la pared de apoyo. Tardó unos pasillos en entender que se dirigían a su propio cuarto, y supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder.

Estuvo tentada a detenerse, pero su propia necesidad la obligó a continuar. Sintiéndose borracha y ansiosa por tocar y sentir lo que nunca había logrado, su cuerpo había acallado todo pensamiento racional: Quien era ella, quien era el, el motivo que los había llevado a ese cuarto o las posibles consecuencias de eso. Ahora mismo solo importaba una cosa.

Sakura quedó en medio de la habitación, observando como el pelirrojo recorría una vez más su cuerpo, mientras le echaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

Su corazón, ya de por si desbocado lo sintió el doble de acelerado. En una combinación de excitación y nervios, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior cuando Sasori se acercó a ella. Aunque su cerebro podía decirse que se hallaba apagado en esos momentos, sus sentimientos y emociones no lo estaban. ¿Cómo le podía decir que nunca había estado nunca con ningún hombre?

Desapasionadamente Sasori caminó hacia ella. Por un momento ella pareció querer decirle algo, per calló cuando él puso una fría mano en su mejilla. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Sasori no pudo evitar pensar que la chica era una real molestia al hacerle hacer algo así, más aun cuando disfrutaría en lo más mínimo en una actividad que llevaba más de cuarenta años sin realizar, como lo era tener sexo.

En ese momento ambos coincidieron en algo en su fuero interno: No sería sexo como tal, más que nada por la condición de marioneta de Sasori. En estos momentos Sakura solo buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades y Sasori como maestro le enseñaría como.

Sin palabras Sasori adelantó unos pasos y Sakura los retrocedió en dirección a la cama, hasta que ella sintió el colchón en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y en un leve empujón por parte de Sasori se vio obligada a sentarse.

La mano fría de Sasori se deslizó por el cuello de Sakura en una ligera caricia que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar. El pelirrojo sonrió tenuemente, puede que ya no disfrutase de esas nimiedades, pero en los años que sí se había asegurado de ser tan dedicado en ello como lo era en su arte.

Se arrodilló frente a Sakura, y empujándola levemente por el hombro la instó a recostarse, aunque Sakura nerviosa como estaba se retuvo a hacerlo y quitar ojo encima de lo que hiciese Sasori.

―Estamos de acuerdo que estos es consensuado, ¿No? ―preguntó algo irritado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Lo… yo lo siento ―Sakura desvió la mirada. Tenía razón, si algo iba a pasar tenía que depositar un mínimo de confianza en el―. Solo que prefiero estar sentada, eso es todo.

―…Como prefieras ―Sasori entonces se inclinó hacia ella. Sakura se puso rígida pensando en que haría Sasori a continuación, pero para sorpresa de ella el pelirrojo decidió ir a su cuello, haciéndole soltar el primer gemido cuando el lamió con la punta de su lengua―. Tranquila, solo relájate y déjate llevar.

Eso era lo más cercano a un "No tienes de que temer" que Sakura había escuchado en meses. Dejándose llevar por las caricias en su cuello, Sakura cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse caer en las manos de Sasori por una vez por todas.

El pelirrojo sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba un poco, y alejándose un poco de ella posó sus manos en los pantalones oscuros de ella, comenzándolos a deslizar lentamente, Sakura entendiendo las intenciones de él, alzó sus propias caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. Los bajó hasta las rodillas, donde Sasori se tomó un momento para quitar las sandalias ninjas que Sakura llevaba, con cierta parsimonia que no hizo más que desesperar a Sakura.

―¿Por qué no se apura? ―se preguntó la pelirrosa cuando el pelirrojo jaló de los pantalones para terminar de deslizarlos por sus piernas, causando cierta fricción que la hizo encogerse sobre sí misma. Estaba tan sensible a cualquier tipo de toque…

Sintió las palmas de las manos de Sasori en sus caderas y jadeó, obligándose a abrir los ojos para observar como el muchacho tenía enganchando los índices en la fina tela de algodón que recubría su intimidad, Sakura se preguntó si realmente podría aguantar esto, cuando los fríos dedos de cerámicas recorrieron su piel al retirar las bragas por sus piernas.

Sasori se tomó unos segundos para observar el bello rostro sonrojado de Sakura y su cabello revuelto. Luego miró la zona que acababa de descubrir, irremediablemente húmeda. Con elegancia, tomó una pierna de ella y la alzó por encima de su hombro

―¡Oh! ―Sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió unos labios fríos recorriendo su pierna izquierda. Sintiendo como ese extraño cosquilleó aumentaba estuvo a punto de retirar su pierna, pero Sasori previniendo la acción en la muchacha, la sujetó con firmeza mientras su otra mano se posicionaba en su cadera y la aproximaba hasta él.

Con dedicación y algo de malicia, Sasori fue subiendo lentamente mientras escuchaba atentamente como la respiración de Sakura se volvía más irregular a medida de que sea acercaba a la parte interna de sus muslos, su cuerpo en cambio de estremecía cada vez más y aunque ya no notaba intenciones de alejarse, si se notaba particularmente ansiosa.

Lamió con la punta de la lengua un pequeño hilillo de excitación que se había escapado de la intimidad de Sakura. Fascinado por el sabor, se alegró de aun poder conversar sus sentidos intactos.

Se alejó ligeramente solo para observar como Sakura temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, y aunque aún se negaba en acostarse en su totalidad en la cama, se había encogido sobre sí misma como un pequeño capullo.

―Falta lo mejor ―le susurró, y por su tono de voz Sakura no supo decidir si aquello era una fortuna o una maldición.

Casi sentía ganas de llorar, se suponía que con lo que Sasori estaba haciendo el maldito fuego debía de desaparecer, pero en su lugar este aumentaba y hacía que su cuerpo fuera perceptivo a la mínima sensación. Ahora más que en llamas, se sentía en el mismísimo infierno, con Sasori como el diablo.

Gimió lastimeramente cuando sintió unos dedos recorrer su intimidad y su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón, totalmente a merced del pelirrojo tras esa mínima caricia.

Sasori recorría la vagina de Sakura de arriba abajo, prestando atención por como Sakura se retorcía aun con el más mínimo, fascinado de cómo con tan solo con una pequeña muestra del afrodisiaco que el mismo había creado, podía causar tantos estragos en una persona con carácter fuerte y domarla como si fuera un gatito.

Sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, bajó la mirada.

―¡Ah, Sasori! ―clamó Sakura cuando sintió un aliento frío contra su abertura. Sumergida en su embelesamiento, juró escuchar una pequeña risa, pero estaba demasiada ida entre sus sensaciones como para entender que Sasori realmente estaba jugando con ella.

El muchacho por otro lado encontró que le gustaba como decía su nombre con ese tono de voz tan desesperado. Miró como la muchacha se encogía y temblaba, y decidió que quería escuchar más de su voz. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla más profundamente esta vez, internándose entre sus labios y sintiendo la humedad de ella, no fue nada difícil encontrar el clítoris de ella, totalmente hinchado.

Escuchó nuevamente su nombre cuando lo acarició, y sabiendo que una sinfonía de gritos pronto llegaría, tomó el pequeño botón entre sus dedos y comenzó a masajearlo, estirarlo y hasta jalarlo.

Sakura sintió como el cosquilleo abandonaba sus extremidades y se iba por su torrente sanguíneo hasta llegar donde Sasori había prestado su atención. En ese lugar ahora había un incendio y la única manera de expresarlo, fue deshacerse en gemidos, llamando ciegamente al pelirrojo.

Sasori la miró desde su posición. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, con un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo por ellos. El rubor de sus mejillas ahora se extendía por su cuello y pecho, donde la camisa de redecilla cubría parcialmente su sonrojo, más no así la forma de sus pequeños pechos y los pezones marcados.

Sintiendo curiosidad por esa zona en particular, una mano se deslizó por su estómago hasta llegar a la camisa de red y escabullirse bajo ella. Abajo mientras tanto, había decidido reemplazar sus dedos por su boca.

Sakura quedó sin aliento de repente, y sin poder formular alguna palabra solo fue capaz de lanzar un lento pero prolongado gemido.

Sasori lamía mansamente, probando nuevamente la esencia de Sakura de primera mano, mientras que su mano mantenía firmemente sujeto un pecho de ella, amasándolo y recorriendo con los dedos el pequeño pezón. La pelirrosa suspiraba y gemía de placer, sin poderlo evitar tomó de los cabellos a Sasori, y lo acercó más a ella.

Dios, ¿Qué más podía empeorar o mejorar aquello?

Sasori sonrió contra sus labios, y moviendo su mano libre puso un único dedo en su entrada, sumergiéndolo en su interior y retirándolo poco después, comenzando una serie de movimientos lentos y tortuosos.

Kami-sama Necesitaba eso, lo necesitaba fuerte y más rápido, pensó Sakura.

―Sa-sasori ―balbuceó como mejor pudo, en un fallido intento para llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Desesperada comenzó a mover sus caderas, esperando que entendiera su mensaje, pero él siguió con el mismo ritmo pausado, en un contraste de cómo ahora estaba actuando u lengua―. Sasori… quiero…

Un segundo dedo y Sakura gimió con placer aunque no era precisamente lo que buscaba. No sabía cómo hacerse entender ¡Se estaba volviendo literalmente loca! Sino comenzaba a cogerla con fuerza, estaba segura que de prendería literalmente en llamas y no habría nada para solucionar aquello.

―Saso… ¡Ah, Sasori! ―gritó desesperadamente―. Sasori, por favor.

― _La paciencia nunca ha sido su fuerte_ ―pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, añadiendo lentamente un tercer dedo y moviéndolos aun con parsimonia. A pesar de lo lubricada que se hallaba, era realmente estrecha y tomando en cuenta la condición que podía estar tener Sakura, había decidido ser un poco más delicado, aun cuando ella deseara lo contrario.

Sin embargo, cuando sus paredes internas comenzaron a apretar y contraerse, el pelirrojo supo que ya estaba finalmente lista. Aumentó el ritmo finalmente y comenzó a mover sus dedos en una justa medida excitante, curvándolos y buscando cierto punto que sabía, sería la perdición y liberación de la pelirrosa.

Sakura intentó incorporase torpemente sobre sus codos, observando con ojos entrecerrados el cabello rojo fuego de Sasori, cuando cayó nuevamente en la cama sintiendo como moría en una combustión espontánea, y gritó por última vez el nombre del Akasuna mientras el cosquilleó se extendía como llamaradas de fuego a cada célula de su piel.

Y como cuando uno se quemaba, sintió una sensación entumecesora en que comenzó desde el extremo de sus dedos, subió por sus extremidades y se detuvo en su bajo vientre. Finalmente pudo respirar con tranquilidad, su mente había ido a parar en un punto en el infinito, lejos de su cuerpo ya que él estaba justo en el medio del cielo y el infierno.

Sasori se alejó lentamente de ella, observándola con atención. Sus mejillas aún se hallaban sonrojadas y su cabello estaba incluso aún más revuelto, pero su expresión lastimera había cambiada, ahora aunque se le veía notablemente agotada, su cara tenía una expresión de fruición y agradecimiento que no tenían nombre.

En ese momento, justo en ese instante, Sasori nunca deseó más desesperadamente que algo fuera completamente eterno.

Pasado unos instantes donde Sasori no había perdido detalle de su rostro, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintiéndose aun algo temblorosa pero más dueña de si, se comenzó a incorporar mientras tomaba conciencia de donde estaba, pero más importante, de lo que había sucedido.

Se miró a sí misma, y la vergüenza vino a ella repentinamente. Cerró las piernas y se alejó un poco de Sasori, ahora que su cerebro había dado luz verde nuevamente y no había ninguna sustancia en su cuerpo que lo hiciera apagar el bochorno hacia mella en ella.

―Yo… esto… ―tragó seco. Ahora mismo necesitaba una manera de defenderse. Decidió adoptar una postura profesional―. Gracias.

Sasori no respondió, concentrado en el líquido que se deslizaban en sus dedos, habiendo algo de sangre en ellos.

Sakura sin nada que decir, alisó una arruga invisible en las sabanas de su cama. La incomodidad la estaba consumiendo.

―…Te daré diez minutos para que te arregles y vayas al área de entrenamiento ―Finalmente Sasori rompió el silencio. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo―. Tendrás que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y aparte como castigo, estarás una hora extra.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces, analizando lo ocurrido. Al final cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama, tomó una almohada cercana, la acercó a su cara y gritó todo lo que le dio sus pulmones.

¿Por qué se extrañaba? Ella misma se había dicho que Sasori solamente la _ayudaría con su problema_ , más nada. No podía esperar de una marioneta sanguinaria, a pesar de que había sido incluso delicado en el proceso… bien, si él lo tomaba como pasado pisado ella lo haría tal cual.

Se levantó, alegre de que las piernas hubieran dejado de temblarles y se dirigió al baño a por una rápida ducha, solo para borrar de ella el exceso de sudor y la sensación de cerámica contra su piel.

* * *

 **Y terminó :D**

 **Siendo sincera hasta yo misma pienso que algo falta y a la vez no, me gustan los finales abierto pero en esta ocasión había pensado un pequeño "epilogo" a la situación, pero no sé... creo que también estaba de más**

 **Bueno, aquí está esta historia que no es precisamente romantica pero tampoco me gustaría tacha de lemmon sin sentido, bueno... fue inspirada de un fic de HP donde la chica en cuestión también era afectada por un afrodisíaco, pero... ¿Quería darle mi propio toque? AY NO SÉ, sencillamente quería hacer otro sasosaku lemmon, esa pareja tan condenadamente atrayente aunque cuando Sasori solo es un pinocho xDD**

 **Creo que este no será el "final" de la historia, ya que he planeado un tipo de secuela, aunque en los próximos oneshot Sasori no sea el protagonista... por ahora solo lo ando planeando, quien sabe si lo llegue a publicar xD**

 **Finalmente, espero que les guste la historia, cualquier critica es bien recibida, comentarios, Deidaras de regalos... todo en el cuadrito de rewiew ;)**


End file.
